


A Moonlight Tale.

by Saige



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, ayy just tagging this for future stuff cuz i plan to update it okay, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/pseuds/Saige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valkyrie was never what her mother wanted her to be. She was a warrior- a woman who'd rather give a man a bloodied nose than bare his children, and a woman who wanted more in life than to be forced to marry a merchant like her sisters. When she leaves her family's farm to join the Companions, she finds out that the life she desired of adventure and glory isn't exactly what she dreamed it'd be- especially when she constantly fights with a member of the Companion's Circle called Vilkas.</p><p>Her strength, willpower and faith will be tested in the months to come, and Valkyrie will find that love comes at the most unexpected times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as an original story for my English lit assignment, but then I realized that the characters bared a striking resemblance to my Nord OC Valkyrie and Vilkas. So I kind of rolled with it. I'll be working on this from time to time as well as my massive Dragon Age fanfiction.

  
Prologue  
No rest for the wicked

The stench of death was sickening.

Vilkas stared down the forest path, with only the moonlight to illuminate the path it was easy to mistake the shadows of trees for sinister beings. The night was cold, and though he was clad in armour he still felt the chill seep through his skin and into his bones. He narrowed his eyes and gazed around, attempting to find the thing that smelt so strongly of death but it was impossible to see anything but shadows in the darkness. 

He moved forward with careful steps, his armour making small noises as he did so. The path seemed to stretch forever onward, the darkness never ending and the moonlight weak and waning. He glanced behind him and was greeted with the sight of pure darkness- the path behind him had disappeared. So much for turning around, he thought as he continued walking, his steps becoming more confident and louder.

There was howling in the distance, but he ignored it. He would not answer their cries tonight, no matter how much his blood wanted him too. The howling eventually died, and he found himself in front of a pond that was connected to a waterfall. The smell of death had disappeared completely, and he could only smell the scent of fresh water and something else. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to focus solely on the foreign smell. Flowers. It was flowers that he smelled mixed in with the water, but why would he smell flowers? It was winter, no flowers ever bloomed in these harsh winters.

Something caught his eye- what looked like to be a face in the pond’s water. He knelt down, gazing deeply into the water and recoiled in shock when he saw what lay in the water’s murky depths. Bodies, there were dozens of them in the water. Their faces and bodies were decayed, covered in large scratches as well as animal bites. It looked like they had been half eaten then abandoned by a large dog. The faces were too badly mutilated for Vilkas to recognize them, but he had the eerie feeling that he knew some of these people. He was about to plunge his hands into the water when a sound filled his ears, causing him to pause. It was a woman singing.

The soft tune seemed to come from everywhere, surrounding him. He stood up and looked around, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. The haunting tune became louder, and Vilkas was so focused on the sound that he didn’t notice the woman standing a few feet in front of him. She reached out and placed a delicate hand on his armoured shoulder, drawing his attention away from the sound that was quickly quieting. He gazed into the woman’s eyes- they were the colour of the bluest of Skyrim's skys. Her golden hair covered her naked breasts, and her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight.

“The light will guide you even in the darkest of times.” She whispered to him softly. Vilkas stood there motionless, the woman before him appeared to be a Nord- with her golden hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She seemed to radiate her own warmth, and in turn warming his cold bones. He removed his gauntlet, reaching out his bare hand to thread through her wavy golden locks. Her hair felt like the finest silk coin could buy. He inhaled deeply again and realized that it was her that smelled so strongly of flowers. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth she brought and he felt her disappear. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by darkness, the sound of howling pounding in his head. He looked down at his bare hand and recoiled in shock. It was covered in blood, death’s foul stench had returned and recently deceased bodies suddenly surrounded him. He fell to his knees, placing his hands on his ears in an attempt to block out the infernal howling. His heart was pounding, he could feel his teeth sharpen and the urge to kill rising.

“No!” He yelled, jolting awake from his sleep. It was a nightmare, he thought as he stared into the darkness of his room in Jorrvaskr. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his dark brown hair clinging to his skin. The cold night air had found a way to penetrate Jorrvaskr's walls and nipped at his bare skin. He pulled the fur covers up higher around him, hoping that the fur would be enough to chase off the cold. He closed his eyes once more and thought about the woman he seen in his dreams, her image becoming foggy. He knew that the Gods were trying to tell him something; for this was not the first time he dreamt this dream. But the woman with hair like sunshine was something he had not dreamed before, and he knew that something was coming. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 1: The joining

_"Even a man who is pure in heart_  
 _and says his prayers by night_  
 _may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms_  
 _and the autumn moon is bright."_  
\- **The wolf man (1941)**

“I’m no fool, old man. I know when someone is trying to cheat me.”

“I’m merely telling you how much it costs-“

“Enough games, I know exactly what you’re doing.” Valkyrie was not about to let herself be cheated by a merchant .The man was mistaken if he thought he could sell her a simple meat pie for three times the price that they were usually sold. She slammed her fist down on the merchant’s stall and leaned in close to the man, giving him a menacing smile. “Either you sell me the pie at the regular price of one septim, or I will separate your head from your neck.” To demonstrate her point, she unsheathed her sword from her side and slammed it down on his stall while continuing to grin.

“Fine! I’ll do it, just don’t do anything rash!" The merchant yelled. Valkyrie removed her sword from the stall and flipped the merchant a septim, grabbing the meat pie and walking away. Most people would have simply walked away or threatened to call a guard, but she found that waving a sharp object in someone’s face was more efficient.

She observed the market, looking at the stalls and the crowd of people who were moving from stall to stall, buying their food and supplies. As she glanced around, her own blue eyes locked with a pair of silver ones. They belonged to a man who was openly staring at her, seemingly unashamed of being caught in the act. She frowned and turned her head, attempting to ignore the strange man. She wandered over to a jewelry stall, pretending to browse the wares of the old woman who was selling the jewels but still she could feel his hard eyes on her back, watching her every move. She felt anger simmer under her skin- how dare this man embarass her by staring so intently at her? Valkyrie scowled and turned around on her heels, making her way towards the strange man. The man towered a good deal over her, and his physical build was far wider and musclier than her own. If she was a woman like her sisters, she'd feel frightened if she was in the same room as him- but she wasn't a woman like her sisters. She took after her father, a strong soldier who feared not even death itself, from what she could remember from the tales the local farmers used to tell about him. 

Valkyrie leaned her head back to look straight into his eyes, flexing her hand above her sword. The man simply continued to stare at her with those piercing, grey eyes and unchanging expression.

"Do you want me to poke your eyes out?." She asked, still scowling at the giant man. The man raised an eyebrow and pondered a moment before answering.

"No." He said simply, folding his arms over his chest. Valkyrie gazed at him, torn between disbelief and amusement. Was that all he had to say in response? She wondered, looking at the wolf head that was carved into the waist of his armour.

“You're new to Whiterun- I can tell by your smell. My name is Farkas, of the Companions.”

**Page 1**  
  



End file.
